Forbidden Nights
by Tesla Folland
Summary: She dared to dared to choose her own fate. He dared to love a woman he could not have. Their love would span not just over death, but time it's self.
1. Chapter 1: Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

All of the characters in this story except for the ones I have invented are the soul property of Steven Sommers and Universal Studios. I do not gain any profit from this story, it is just for pure enjoyment. So just relax and enjoy the story.

What the Story is about:

I am a true fan of the mummy and I have always wanted some questions answered. So I decided to write this story. This story starts from the very beginning before the mummy even takes place and it will end with the mummy returns. It takes place in Thebes "city of the living" It starts with Anck-Su-Namun's parents Lemonie and Tucktin and it gives you a little information on Anck-Su-Namun's up bringing and how it all started from the beginning.

Hopefully this story will answer any question's you may or may not have concerning the mummy. But I do hope you will enjoy the story and please feel free to give me you opinion, because inquiring minds long to know.

This is my first attempt at fan fiction I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

In the beginning everything was simple; nothing seemed wrong. There were good things as well as bad things in this world we know. We have all heard the phrase every body has a story to tell, but there are lessons to be learned in this story. It begins in a once great city in the land of Egypt. Thebes "city of the living" Thebes was a beautiful city filled with statues and pyramid's that where as high as the eye could see. The people rejoiced that now…finally the city truly was a sight to be seen and treasured. It was not always this way. Humbha made the city into a wonderful place that it was, but nothing good has ever come easy. He made the city into what it was, but he did not do it with out blood shed. Even though the people have forgotten and his son Remises 1 has maintained the beauty of the city. There are those who remember how it got that way, but as things often do the stories of how Thebes came to be became just that. Nothing more then stories. Before the sun starts to rise… a man; a sculptor began his day. His name was Tucktin and he was unlike any other.He was different he lived near the pyramid of Ra the sun god, but he did not worship him. Tucktin did not believe in the gods, but in a city filled with temples for several gods this kind of thinking was not smiled a upon not even a little bit. He never told anyone how he felt. In fact the only thing that he respected was the pharaoh. A coarse Remises demanded respect, and those who did not at least fear him would be doomed to a fate much worse then death. He lived on a street that was not two far from the temple of Ra. He went to the temple everyday; not to pray but to see the most beautiful sight in the whole world. As he walked he looked at his surroundings, the houses were close together and sometimes more then four people stayed in one house. The corners where narrow and sometimes the only light there was, was the light from the moon. He knew dawn was near so he wasted no time in getting to the temple. He did this everyday as though it was his job, and in a way he felt it was his job.

When he got to the temple he stood there in front of it for a moment, but then he heard a voice say, "What are you doing here at this unnatural time?" He turned around as quick as he could and he saw a man standing there in the dark. The man stepped out of the shadow's and said, "Tucktin I do not understand you." As soon as he saw him he realized who the man was; it was his friend Gollcok he was a sculptor as well. A smile came to his face as he asked, "What do you mean?" Gollcok looked at him and pointed at the temple as he said, "You do not come here to worship Ra. You come here to see the birth of a new day as though it will be different from the day before." Tucktin knew his friend did not understand and it would be pointless to try to explain it to him, but he was his friend. It would have been rude to treat him like someone who would never be able to understand how he felt about the birth. With a smile on his face he said, "Gollcok, see the birth with me and maybe you will understand." "Understand what?" He said with the sound of clueless-ness in his voice.

By this time the sun was starting to rise and the darkness that filled the sky started to fade. Soon the darkness was completely gone and you could see the statues of the pharaoh's. Gollcok did not know what he was supposed to be looking at so he whispered, "What am I suppose to be looking at?" Tucktin didn't look at him he just pointed at the top of the temple and said, "Look at the tip of the temple. The sun will meet the top of the temple and the birth of a new day will begin." Gollcok looked at him like he was off his rocker but he looked at the top of the temple as though Tucktin was right and he was going to see something spectacular. When the sun's light hit the top of the temple Tucktin said where only Gollcok could hear, "she's coming alive." He didn't understand what he meant by that so he whispered, "What?" At that moment Tucktin knew no matter how much he wanted to he could never make Gollcok understand how he felt. He took a deep breath and said, "the earth; the birth of a new day has begun."

Gollcok did not understand how Tucktin felt and he never would. Tucktin looked at the birth of a new day as something not to be missed, and for as long as he could remember he has always loved sun rises. He would get up early and wait for them and when they came he would say she's coming alive. No matter how many times he had seen it. It was strange because while others were worshiping the gods he was admiring the sun rise. It was strange because no matter how many times he saw it. No matter how many times he said it. He would never get tired of saying "she's coming alive" as though each sun rise was different. What no body else knew was that to him each birthing was different and only he could see it. When the city was finally lit and the temperature was starting to rise Gollcok looked at him and said, "We should go." Tucktin took a deep breath and said, "To day is going to be a wonderful day. Then they both walked away.

When they got to work it was nothing different but to one who has never seen it; it was something to be seen. As far as the eye could see there where blocks of stone everywhere. There where half carved images into some and others where ready for the pharaoh's eyes. Everyone wanted to please Remises. It wasn't that he was hard to please, it was the fact that if he wasn't happy then no one around him was going to be happy. He did not have a problem with killing people for no reason at all. Some of the salves believed that he enjoyed it, but Tucktin never really listen to the stories of the pharaoh. He just did what he was good at, which was carving images into stone. He never complained or anything like that, he just did it. He was very good at his work; he got great pride out of what he did. One day the pharaoh came by unexpectedly and while others were trying to stay calm Tucktin was being calm. The pharaoh looked at all of the statues that were ready to be put up for viewing. He looked at each one of them and said nothing, not one word. When he got to the statue Tucktin had carved he stopped and asked, "Who made this?"

Tucktin didn't hesitate in answering him. He stepped forward and said, "I did my lord." Remises looked at him for a moment and he said, "You are very talented. You will become my head sculptor." Then he walked away. Tucktin thought that would be the end of it, but to his surprise a later that day a man came to him and told him pharaoh was giving him a house. At first when he saw the house he did not want it. It was much bigger then the house he lived in now and it was too beautiful. He wanted to give it back but when he was about to he realized something. When pharaoh gives you something it is wise not to refuse it. So he accepted it with out question because all he had to do was do what the pharaoh asked of him, and in return he would have all the freedom he wanted. Before he got on the Pharaoh's good side he was a kind and humble man, but soon after he came aware that he could have all of Egypt's pleasures he changed. From this day to that and it happened so suddenly that no one even notice that he was no longer the same man until he started acting like there where no rules for him…well no rules except for the rules Pharaoh made any way.

He spent his days working on the statues that made Thebes so wonderful and at night he spent his time doing whatever he wished with the courtesans. But soon he got tried of that mode and desired a wife but he didn't want to find one so he decided to buy one; which this sort of thing was often done in these day's. He went to all of the places one goes to buy a woman but none of them caught his fancy. One day he decided to go to the market place. Market places in Thebes where long streets filled with people selling everything you could possibly want. When he got to the market he made his way through the crowd to the stand where they sold fruit. When he walked up to the stand he was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't crowded. Without thinking twice he walked in. When he was about to leave he saw a beautiful girl walk up to the stand. Her beauty stopped him dead in his tracks; she was so beautiful that he couldn't help but stair at her. But he made sure she didn't notice him staring. When she left he had to find out where she lived so he followed her. She lived two blocks from the market place and her house wasn't very nice.

It was clear her father wasn't on the pharaoh's good side or bad. Tucktin stood there out of the way looking at the young girl's house for a few moments then he left. The girl's beauty haunted him like a bad dream that refused to go away, and soon she was all he could think about; even the passion he once had for sculpting was over taken by her beauty. It was clear something had to give, so one day after he had finished his day he went to a man who lived not to far form the girl's house. When he got to the man's house he knocked on the door twice. A few seconds later the door opened and a man said in a mean voice, "What do you want?" He looked at Tucktin up and down and with one glance he could see he wasn't from around his neighborhood.

He was dressed like a man who held a position at the palace. Then he paused for a moment and said, "Excuse me my lord I thought you were someone else, come in…please." Tucktin didn't hesitate in going in and when he was in side the man closed the door. The man looked at him and said, "Have a seat and tell me what I can do for you." When he sat down on the chair that wasn't too far from the door he took a deep breath and said, "I heard you are in the business of finding out things, is that true?" The man looked at him then he grab the other chair that was also by the door and said, "Yes…yes it is true for you my lord. But tell me what can I tell you?" Tucktin didn't beat around the bush he just looked at him and said, "There's a girl who lives a few houses down from you. I want you to tell me about her."

The man looked at Tucktin and said, "I'm sorry my lord, but there are a lot of girl's who live not too far from me. I will need you to be clearer." At that moment Tucktin realized that he couldn't be clearer because he didn't know anything about her, but he could show him where she lived. So he stood up and said, "I can show you where she lives. Would that help?" The man looked at him and rubbed his chin as he said, "I can't really say but that's a good place to start." "Good then let's go." Tucktin said in a pleased voice. The man wanted to say something but then he thought about what would happen if he refused to help a man who was in the Pharaoh's favor. So he said, "Ok" When they were about to walk out the door he said, "Oh! By the way you can call me Pockcen." But Tucktin could have cared less what his name was because all he could think about was the girl.

As they were walking down the street Pockcen started to wonder why Tucktin wanted to find out about this girl so bad. Then it hit him that he didn't know his name so he asked, "Since it appears I'm going to be working for you. I was wondering what should I call you my lord?" "Tucktin" he said without even turning around as though Pockcen wasn't even worth his time. When they got to the house he saw the girl go in he stopped and said, "Here, I saw her go into that house." Pockcen looked at the house up and down then he said, "I know whose house that is. That is the house of Foncu, he is a fisherman. Now that I have seen the house I know of this girl you speak of.

My lord I will tell you everything you want to know for 40 pieces of gold." The price was high but Tucktin didn't care he wanted the girl. So with out a hint of hesitation he said, "Done, now tell me everything you know." Pockcen glanced at the house then he looked back at him and said, "Well, the young girl you speak of is his daughter and she is a sight for sore eyes." "So Foncu is a fisherman?" Tucktin ask as his eyes got smaller as though he was angry at someone. Pockcen could see he had peaked Tucktin's interest so he said, "and then some" Tucktin didn't know what he meant by that so he asked, "What do you mean?" At first Pockcen wasn't going to tell him about Foncu but then he thought if Tucktin is willing to pay 40 pieces of gold for information on Foncu's daughter. How much would he be willing to pay for information on Foncu? So he took a chance and said, "I told you I would tell you everything you wanted to know about the girl but information on her father will cost you extra."

Tucktin's eyes got as big as they could then they got small and again as he said, "So it is true you are a rat." Pockcen smiled a little but then he said, "Me a rat? My lord I speak the truth." "You speak lies, but unfortunately there are truths within those lies. So I have no choice but to pay your price. Tell me what is your price for information on her and anyone connected to her?" He paused for a moment then he said, "60 pieces of gold" Tucktin wanted to tell him no but his mind was no longer his own. So he hesitantly said, "Done"

Pockcen smile and said, "Well, Foncu is a good fisherman but he's a lousy gambler." "How much does he owe and who does he owe it too?" Tucktin said with a smile on his face. "That I do not know but I do know this…the person he owed did not have the means or the will to collect by any means necessary. So he sold his debts to the Pharaoh for 350 pieces of gold." Pockcen said with a slight frown on his face. Tucktin liked what he was hearing so he said, "So the Pharaoh has his debt now?" Pockcen smiled and said, "Yes and the Pharaoh does not lack the will to do what is needed to collect what is owed." "What has the Pharaoh decided?" Tucktin asked. "I have not heard anything about his decision and I believe he has not yet made a decision." Pockcen said with sureness in his voice. Tucktin took a few steps backwards and said, "It want be long before he makes a decision, but how can I affect his decision?" While he was thinking Pockcen looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation then he took a step towards him and said, "I do know you are in the Pharaoh's good favor." Tucktin looked at him and said, "What do you mean rat?" Pockcen said, "My lord I do not say this in the hope to get more gold from you because 60 pieces of gold is quit good for what I have to tell you."

"Speak" Tucktin said with a smirk on his face Pockcen took a deep breath and said, "Well, I do know the Pharaoh favors you among all of the other sculptors." "And what is you point?" Tucktin said in a fed up voice. Pockcen continued to say, "My point is this …my lord you could ask the Pharaoh what his decision is and then you could tell him that you wish to marry the fisherman's daughter. Since he favors you he might not refuse." What he was saying got Tucktin's mind wondering that maybe he was right, but the pharaoh wasn't in the habit of giving away things even if he liked the person who was asking him for it. So he looked at Pockcen and said, "The Pharaoh is not going to just do me this favor without getting something in return…he's not that nice." Pockcen didn't say anything he just smile then he said, "True, that's why you could pay Foncu's debt off and if you do that then you would be able to do what ever you wanted with Lemonie." So from the rat speaks my salvation and who is Lemonie?" he asked as quietly as he heard the name.

Pockcen realized that that he forgot to tell him the girl's name so he said, "Forgive me my lord; I forgot to tell you her name. Foncu's daughter's name is Lemonie." "What a beautiful name." Tucktin said under his breath. Pockcen said, "What was that my lord?" "Nothing" Tucktin said" In a attempt to cover up the fact that he was infatuated with the young girl. Then he said, "Is that all you have to tell me?" "Yes, and all of it is true my lord?" Pockcen said as he bowed his head. Tucktin looked at him in his eyes for a moment then he said, "We shall see." Then he walked away and when he got home all he could think about was Lemonie.

He thought about what Pockcen said about the Pharaoh and would it work. He thought about it all night then when morning came he decided to go for it. He didn't live too far from the palace so it didn't take him long to walk there. When he got to the doors there was a man standing there he was the one who let people inside the palace doors. When the man saw him he said, "Hello, Tucktin." Tucktin smiled and said, "Hello. I would like to talk to the Pharaoh…is he free for a brief conversation?" The man looked at him and said, "Let me see" He picked up this huge book from the ground and opened it then he gazed at it for a few moments; then he looked up at Tucktin and said, "The Pharaoh can give you five maybe ten minutes but that's all." Tucktin smiled and said, "I'll take them.

The man paused for a moment then he said, "Ok, just wait here and I'll tell him you're here." Then the man went to the two Hugh doors and knocked then without any warning one of doors opened and he went in. Then it closed behind him. It wasn't long before the door opened and he came out. He said, "The pharaoh will see you now, but be brief he does not have all day to listen to you speak." Tucktin bowed his head then he said, "Thank you" and he walked into the palace. When he walked into the palace it wasn't anything different about it. It was beautiful as usual and the doors were as tall as an elephant's eye. He knew he didn't have a lot of time with the Pharaoh so he didn't waste any time in walking into the room where he was. When he passed by the last room before he got to the Pharaoh he saw all these women. The minute he saw them he knew what they were. They were the pharaoh's concubine's, they were very beautiful. But none of them liked each other. When he got to the room he knocked and then he heard a voice say, "Who is it?"

He had done this several times so without hesitation he said, "it's me my lord, Tucktin. " Then as quickly as he sad his name he heard the voice say, "Come in I been waiting for you." He pushed the door open and walked into the room when he was in the room he saw the Pharaoh sitting in a chair. Then when the Pharaoh saw him he said, "Ah! Tucktin it's good to see you. Now tell me what can I do for you?"

Tucktin walked towards him and when he was a few feet from him he stopped and said, "Well, my lord I would like to buy someone's debt from you." The Pharaoh didn't say anything at first he just looked at him, but then he said, "What need do you have for someone's debt?" Tucktin smiled and said, "My lord, it is not this person's debt that gains my interest it's… well let me explain. You have the debt of a fisher man named Foncu. I would like to buy his debt from you." The Pharaoh looked and then he asked, "Why?" "Quite simply I wish to marry his daughter." The pharaoh laughed and said, "So you are willing to pay off his debt not to save him from slavery, but to marry his daughter" "Yes, my lord." Tucktin said in a very humble voice."

The Pharaoh got up from the chair and started walking towards him then when he was close enough to touch his shoulder he said, "So be it Tucktin I have no use for his debt or his daughter…you may have them both." When he heard that he couldn't help but smile because Pockcen was right, and all he had to do was give Foncu his terms…his freedom for his daughter. If he disagreed with the terms then Tucktin would do what the Pharaoh was going to do, which was in slave him until he worked off his debt.


	3. Chapter 3: A Future Seen

Four days after he had seen Remises He thought about how he should approach Foncu. He knew he had to put his best side forward. He wanted Lemonie to like him, because it really didn't make since to marry a girl who thought you were mean and cruel. Two weeks after he had seen the pharaoh he finally knew how he was going to approach Foncu. He would just go to him and give his terms without giving the wrong impression. The next day he went to Foncu's home. Tucktin knew since he liked to gamble he would probably be at home; a carouse he did not know for certain, but he had to take a chance. Foncu used to be out at see all the time, but when he got hook on gambling he started spending most of his time at home; barely making enough to support Lemonie. When he got to their house he took a deep breath and held it as he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments then he knocked again as he started to release the air he had sucked in. He started to think no one was home, but then the door opened A young girl was standing in the doorway.

It was Lemonie and she was more beautiful then she was in the market place. She was 5'2 and had a body any man would have approved of, but that wasn't what to his breath away; it was her beauty. To him she had the face of an angle, she had grey eyes and every one of her features seemed to be perfectly a lined with the next. He knew what he was going to say to Foncu but what was he suppose to say to her? While he was searching for the right words to say to she looked at him and asked, "Can I help you my lord?" She could tell he was someone important; he was dressed in a brown robe with a brown shirt under it. He also had brown loin cloth rapped around his waist that showed off his legs. He was in ok shape, but he wasn't anything special.

He knew had to say something so he swallowed his fear and said, "Yes, I would like to speak to your father." She didn't say anything she just stepped away from the door. Tucktin didn't know what he should do, but then she said, "come in my lord, I will get my father for you." Then she walked away completely from the door, and he walked in. The house was unsurprisingly small; before the pharaoh had given him his house he would have thought it was nice, for a fisherman. He stood there by the door like someone who wouldn't touch anything out of fear that it might brake. There was a short hall like a corridor with a room on both sides of the hall. Tucktin heard whispering for a few moments then suddenly it stopped, and he saw Lemonie and a man who he assumed was Foncu come out of the room on the left. She took close to her father as thought he was there to take her away. Foncu took one look at Tucktin and said, "Please sit down. What do I owe the honor of this visit, my lord?" Tucktin glanced at Lemonie and said, "Can we speak in private?" "Yes." Foncu said and without even thinking about it he turned towards Lemonie and said, "Daughter, go to the market and get some bread."

Tucktin could tell she really didn't want to go, but she didn't disagree with her father. She just said, "Yes…father." Then she walked out the door. When she was gone Foncu and Tucktin at down in the chairs that were in what you would call the living room. Once again Tucktin knew what he wanted so he said, "Foncu I'm not going to waste any time. I bought your debt from the pharaoh, so in turn you owe me." Foncu was in total shock, he had no idea Remises has his debt. He wanted to know how Remises ended up with her debt. He took a deep breath and said, "How did the pharaoh end up with my debt." Tucktin really didn't want to explain anything to him, but something told him that Foncu would not let it down.

He thought that maybe he could just explain nicely, but then he just said forget and then he said, "The man who had your debt didn't want to do what was needed to collect. So he sold your debt to the pharaoh and in turn I bought it. It is as simple as that." Before Foncu could say anything else he said, "Now I am not here to help you deal with the situation. I'm here because I want to offer you away out of you problem. "At first Foncu had his head down out of shame for what he had done. Then when he heard about the deal Tucktin was offering he raised his dead and a smile came to his face. But Tucktin knew the happiness would be short lived, because of what he was going to say next. He was glad Foncu had sent Lemonie to the market because what he had to say to Foncu would make her hate him. He knew this was the point of no return, once he said this there was no going back, but he knew what he wanted so he said, "This what I will do…I will forget about your debt if…" "If what" Foncu asked in anticipation to what was coming next. Tucktin continued by saying, "I will forget about you debt if you will give your daughter." The smile that was on his face quickly faded as Tucktin knew it would. Foncu looked at him for a moment then he said, "Your offer is most unreasonable."

Tucktin quickly cut him off by saying, "unreasonable! Your drowning in debt and I'm offering you a way out, and you think what I'm offering is unreasonable?" At first when he heard Foncu say that he was going to get up set, but then he tried to think about the situation from his point a view. He realized Foncu was probably about Lemonie's happiness. He calmed himself and down then he said, "I know your daughter's happiness is important to you, but you must understand that she will not be mistreated in any way. I just want to marry her."

Foncu put his head down in shame once again and said, "My lord, I assumed if I refuse you will peruse me to pay might debt?" Tucktin didn't say anything he just nodded his head twice. After seeing that Foncu knew he really didn't have a choice. He had to give up his daughter to save hi won skin. Then he looked at Tucktin and said, "Can you give me time to explain things to my daughter?" "Yes, I'll come back in three days. Will that be enough time to get her ready?" Tucktin said in the calmest voice he could. He wanted what was going to happen to be smooth as possible. Foncu didn't say anything he just nodded his head, but Tucktin could see he wasn't happy with what was going to happen. Part of Tucktin felt sorry for Foncu and the other part just didn't care. It was Lemonie was all he could think about, it was love; it was a feeling he could not explain. He wanted to possess her in every way possible. So he was willing to do what ever it took to get her. As Lemonie was walking back from the market she was wondering why Tucktin was there. When she was almost home she saw Tucktin leave her fathers house. When he was gone she walked to her house as fast as she could.

When she got to the door she opened it as fast as she could and went in. She knew something was wrong because she saw her father sitting down with his head down. She didn't know why he was so sad but something told her she was about to find out. She shut the door then she put the bread on the floor. Then she went and sat in the chair Tucktin had been sitting in just a few moments ago and asked, "Father what's wrong?" But she got no answer. So without hesitation she asked again, "Father, what is wrong?" She still did not receive an answer. She was starting to wonder why he wasn't talking, but then she thought about Tucktin. She took a deep breath and then she said, "What did he do?" It seemed like Foncu was bent on not telling her anything, but Lemonie wasn't going to leave him alone until she got her answer.

She said in a stern and demanding voice, "Father, Talk to me! Please! I know that man was here for something. Are you in trouble again?" Foncu couldn't bring himself to face her so with his head still down in shame he said, "yes, I'm afraid so." She sighed heavily as she dropped her down. She turned her back on him and folded her arms as she said, "So tell me how much is it this time, father?" "More then I can pay." He said with sound of sadness in his voice. He wanted to say something to her but what could he say. What could he possibly say to her? With her back still facing him she ask, "So why did he come to see you personally? They usually send there mussel." Still the sadness in his voice he said, "He doesn't want money." Lemonie turned around as quick as she could as she asked, "He doesn't want money." Foncu didn't say anything he just nodded his head. She said, "But if he doesn't want money what does he want?"

Foncu didn't want to face her but he thought since he got himself into to this he at least should look her in face, but he couldn't do it. So he said without looking at her, "he wants you." "Me?" She said in a shocked kind of voice. Then she asked, "Well, what did you say?" "What could I say? I said ok." He said in shameful voice. When she heard that anger boiled inside and she had always been good at dealing with her anger, but this time was different. He had gone too far so with out any caution for volume of her voice she yelled, "What! You sold me?" Foncu struggled to make her understand by saying, "Lemonie you have to understand he would have put me in slavery. I would have to work on the pyramids or something much worse." She said with anger in her voice, "so you sold me you sorry, sad…oh by gods I swear I will never forgive you for this. This is the last draw father; I have dealt with your drinking and gambling, all this stuff. You have proven to me so many times that you don't love me. You love gambling and now you can gamble all you want because your debt is paid in full."

He didn't want her to leave hating him so he got up from the chair and looked at her and then he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, but…" Lemonie cut him off by saying, "it was either you or me, right?" "I wasn't going to say that." He said. She didn't really want to hear what he had to say, she couldn't even look him in eye any more. She turned away from him and said, "I can't even look at you. Your not my father…I have no father. As far as I am concerned you died when my mother died." Then she walked out of the door again, but this time Foncu didn't know where she was going. He stood there in a dead silence. He could not believe what she had said to him. She looked at him like he was nothing, like he wasn't worth one gold coin. In his mind she was right; he wasn't worth one gold coin. She said he was nothing and now he felt like nothing. He wanted to do something but what could he do? He had no choice he had to give up his daughter for his freedom, but something told him that he had lost Lemonie in more then one way. He had lost her completely just like her mother and it was his entire fault.

As she was walking the streets she wondered how her father could stoop so low that he would sell his own daughter to keep from becoming a slave. She hated him more now then ever before. How could she go with Tucktin? What did he want with her? These were questions that only time could answer. She needed to talk so she decided to go to Pagma she was her friend. Lemonie didn't have a lot of friends because she really didn't have time for them. She was always taking care of her father, no matter what happened. But now he had gone too far he sad sold his daughter for his freedom and that alone was unforgivable. Pagma was unusual in her own right though she was a seer. She could see the further and a lot of people didn't like her because they thought she was weird. But Lemonie felt strangely connected to her; that is what kept her coming back to her. Pagma always wanted to see somehing for her but she would never let her. But now since everything was going all wrong and, her back was against the all she thought what hell. It can't make anything worse.

When she got to her house Pagma knew right away that something was wrong so she pulled Lemonie inside and led her to a chair. It wasn't long before she told Pagma the whole story. When the tears from her face started to dry Pagma said, "I know you are hurting but you must believe me when I say the pain you feel will go away. The hurt in your hurt will fade like the tears that have stop falling from you eyes. I know your father has hut you deeply and it may take some time for you to forgive him, but forgive is something we all must do if we hope to be at peace in the next life. Now give me your hand." Lemonie really didn't know what to say because after all she wasn't even sure about this after life stuff, in a way she and Tucktin was prefect for each other.

She handed Pagma her right and when Pagma took it she looked at his and started to rub her middle finger across the surface of her hand. Then as if it had always been there and no one had ever seen it Pagma saw it. She said, "There's something across your palm. It's very faint, but it's there." Lemonie asked, "Is it anything bad?" Pagma glanced at her and back at her hand as she said, "no, oh no. It is not bad at all. See, this line crosses over all of your other lines; it means that something is going to happen not necessary to you, but to someone close to you. A friend, a child…someone deeply connected to you. Something is going to happen to them that will span over time itself." She left go of her hand and said, "Lemonie, press your palms against mine." She really didn't know what Pagma was trying to do but she trusted so she did as she asked. Then before their hands were together she asked, "Pagma what are you doing?" Pagma could see she was worried so she said, "Lemonie, I am a sure seer and I don't mean reading you palm neither. I can see the further, I can see it as thought it is truly happing in the now.

I want to see your further…will you let me?" Lemonie was skeptical but she was curious too. So she said, "Yes, go ahead." When Pagma heard that she smiled then she said, "Ok, now close your eyes and just relax." Lemonie did as she was told and when their hands touched Pagma saw something that made her jerk back. When she opened her eyes she was breathing very hard and she let of go of Lemonie's hands. "What did you see?" Lemonie asked as though she believed in seers. Pagma was silent for a moment then she said, "You will have a daughter and she will live two lifetimes and she will experience all the love, joy, sadness and pain of those lifetimes in one breath. She will know love like on other and she will choose her own path. Some thing no woman has ever been allowed to do before." "She will be allowed to…" Lemonie said, but then Pagma said, "No, she will not be allowed to choose but she will choose.

Lemonie, you must be strong and pore all your strength, your will and love into her. Live your dreams through her eyes. Until then you must be a good wife and consort to Tucktin." When Lemonie heard that she cut her off and said, "I am going to marry him?" Pagma continued by saying, "Yes, you are. You can not choose your own path." "Why not?" she said in a slightly higher tone, and then Pagma said, "Because we are woman and our choices are never easy." Lemonie didn't want to accept it but she knew Pagma was right so she nodded her head in acceptance of what she had just told her. She stayed and talked with her for a little while longer then she left. As she was walking home she wondered how she could allow herself to be taken by a man she didn't even love or even liked. At that moment it was like Pagma's words were coming back to her mind, like an echo.

She knew she had to forgive her father for selling her, but how could she love a man who bought her. She didn't know how she was going to do; she just knew she had to find some way to do it. When she got home she still couldn't bring herself to look her father in the face; she just went to her room and closed the door. Foncu wanted to say so many things to her but he knew she would not want to listen so what would be the point. Nether Foncu or Lemonie said anything to each other for the next 3 days. It was a silence neither her nor him would break. When the day came for Lemonie to leave she was strangely at peace and in a weird way she was looking forward to talking to the man who bought her. The silence that had been there for the past three days was finally broken by a knock at the door. As soon as she heard it her heart jumped. It jumped because she knew that this was the moment that she would leave her father's house which wasn't anything different except this she was leaving for good.

When she heard Tucktin's voice she readied herself for what ever came next. Before Foncu could call for her she walked out of her room door. When she saw Tucktin she noticed that he wasn't bad looking so that meant what ever children they had would be descent looking. When Tucktin saw her again he asked Foncu if he could give them sometime alone and he agreed it would and when he left Tucktin looked at her and said, "My name is Tucktin; I would like for you to get to know me and would like to get to know you." Lemonie wasn't expecting him to be like this, because after all He did buy her. He seemed nice and sensor; it was like he was just a guy who wanted to get to know her without getting to know her. She nodded her head and said, "Ok, My lord. Would like to site down?" Tucktin was startled by question then when the question came to him he said, "Yes, yes a course."

When they were both sitting down Lemonie asked him, "Why did you buy me?" Tucktin knew where she was going with the question so he decided to cut her off at the pass by saying, "I want you to know that I did buy you, but does that really matter? I would like for us to get pass that unpleasant fact. I don't want you to be my made or my slave, but I do want you to be my wife." Lemonie's eyes widen; what he said was exactly what Pagma said. Then Pagma's words came by to her mind and she could hear them as though they were being said again, "you will be his wife and you will have a daughter who will live the lives of two lifetimes." Then suddenly all of the fear of what was to be faded and Lemonie knew exactly what she had to do. First she had to at least become his friend in her heart, and second she had to make sure that when she had her daughter; that it would be known that this is her prize to mode and shape not his.

To ask such a favor would be asking too much right now so she decided to wait until she had grounds to ask. Until then she would just have to make the best out of a bad situation. She looked him in the eyes and said, "You don't know me my lord; so how could you possibly know you want me to be your wife?" Tucktin sighed a little bit then he said, "It is true I do not know you but that is what I want to change. I'm not a bad man and if you can believe that, then that's a start." Lemonie looked at him again and she expected to see a cruel evil man, but instead she was nothing kindness and warmth. She looked away for a moment and when she looked back she said, "Ok." Then she smiled and when he saw that he somehow he knew things between him and Lemonie were going to be great, if not just then ok. He smiled back at her and then he got up from the seat and reached out his hand to her as he said, "shall we go, or do you care to say get bye to your father?"

Lemonie did not take his hand but when she got up from the chair she looked at him and said, "We should go because I do not care to say good bye to that man." What she said bothered him on some level, but he did not pursue it. Instead they both left the house. When Foncu came back they were gone and a great sadness came over him because his only daughter had left with even saying good bye. The sadness that came to him when she left seemed to stay with him and no matter how hard he tried he could not get rid of it. Then one day as he was walking home he saw Pagma he knew that when Lemonie was with him she was her friend, but he had never approved of her. That didn't seem to matter now that she was gone, but a thought came to him when he saw her. He thought that if anyone knew where Lemonie was she did and maybe she knew how to contact her.

The next day he went to her house. When he came to the door he knocked he was expecting some kind of witch to just appear out of no where, but instead a very beautiful girl opened the door and said, "May I help you?" She was tall and slender, but she had a other worldly side to her that was clear to see. He said, "Yes, my name is Foncu and I'm looking for my daughter…" "Lemonie" Pagma said with one breath. Foncu was kind of shocked when he heard it that he just said, "Yes… Do you know me?" Pagma said, "Yes I do; even though you don't always see me, I always see you." Before he could say anything she said, "Listen, Lemonie doesn't want anything to do with you. First she has to forgive you for what you did. Then and only then can you see her. She has yet to forgive you, but I believe that she will do so before her life journey is over. I will tell her I saw you. If you want me to, but just don't expect a response."

Foncu knew she was right so he said, "Ok, but will keep me up to date with up she's doing?" At first when she heard that she said I don't know but then she thought about it for a moment. She took a deep breath and said, "I will" Then she shut the door as though Foncu was just another beggar on the streets. The sadness that was in him started to fade and then he knew why it was there in the first place. Lemonie had put a hole in his heart that only she and she alone could feel. Every week Pagma made the journey to the other side of the city to see Lemonie. In Thebes the difference between rich and poor were as clear as black and white. When Pagma got to Tucktin's house she was always surprised no matter how many times she had gone there. It was so big; you could fit her house into the living room. It was nice and you could tell that who ever lived here had wealth.

When she walked in she saw a servant standing in the middle of the room and when she saw him she asked, "I'm Pagma and the lady is expecting me." The servant looked at her and said, "Follow me." He took her down a hall and the hall was short. When they got to the end of the hall he pointed to a door and said, "She is in there with the doctor." Pagma wanted to know why but something told her the servant wouldn't know. So she just nodded her head and walked in. At first she didn't see anything, but then she saw a man on the bed and with one breath she knew who he was treating. When Lemonie saw her she smiled and looked at the doctor as she said, "Doctor, are we done here?" He looked at her and said, "You will be fine but stay off your feet as much as possible. Then he got up from the bed and left and as he was passing Pagma he said, "She needs her rest; so don't keep her long." Pagma didn't say anything she just nodded her head and started to walk towards Lemonie. When she got to the bed she sat down on the side of it. She did it to be mindful of Lemonie.

She could tell there was something wrong, but she didn't know what it was. So with out moving or leaning she put her hand on Lemonie's for head. There was no temperature she seemed to be ok, but something told her she wasn't ok. So without any hesitation she asked, "What's wrong?" Lemonie smiled and said, "Nothing that won't go away in a few months." Pagma looked at her like she did not have a clue to what she was talking about. Lemonie looked at her and said, "I'm with child." It had only been a few months after she was married that she uttered the words with child. Pagma knew the child that was growing in her dear friend was not the child she wanted. Before Lemonie could get her hopes up she said, "The child within you is not the child you want; it is a boy and not a girl."

Lemonie's smile faded as quickly as it came. "When will I have her?" she asked with her head down in disappointment. Pagma put her hand on her leg and as it had happen before she had a vision of Lemonie's future. When the vision stopped she jerked back and said, "You will have two boys before you will have Anck-su-namun." Lemonie did not know the name she had just said so she asked, "who?" When Pagma heard that she came back and looked strait into her eyes as she said, "Your daughters name will be Anck-su-namun." It was strange to hear the name of her further child call out but something told her Pagma was right. So she didn't give her anything hint that she disapproved of her name.

She just smiled and said, "Ok…ok" For next year and a half Lemonie was the prefect wife. She was kind, smart and a good mother. She acted as though Pagma had never told her about the child that would be more wonderful then life itself. She just acted like her life was complete even though she was waiting for the day when the doctor would tell she is with child. When her first son was three the doctor told her she was with child again, and when she first heard him say that she started to get happy, but then she remembered what Pagma said to her when she was pregnant. She knew that the child with in now would be a boy, but the next child would Anck-su-namun. So she started to smile, a course the doctor thought she was happy to be with child again, but that was not the reason.

Soon after she started to show signs that she was with child she had a thought. Lemonie knew Tucktin thought all of the children she had was a gift to him. Pay back for all the wealth and freedom he had given her, but she wanted the little girl she would soon have to be hers and not his. She had always been a good wife she never did anything to displease her husband; so maybe he would give her the one thing she desires more then anything. The right to raise her daughter her way without any interference from him, but she knew she could not ask such a thing unless she had something to give. She thought about it for a moment then it came to her as though it had always been; she would give him her two sons in exchanged for her daughter.

When she had he second son she knew now was the time to ask him, because he was happier then he had ever been. She had given him two wonderful sons and now was the best time to ask. So a few days after she had her son she went him. It was at dinner, she didn't want her sons to hear so she sent them away. Tucktin was curious to why she did that so he asked, "Why did you do send them away." She looked at him and said, "Because we need to talk." Tucktin didn't know what this was about but something told him he was about to find out. He sat back and prepared himself for bad news as though there was going to be some. Lemonie took a deep breath and said, "Tucktin, I have given you two sons and I have been a good wife in every way I know how, I have never asked you for anything…not one thing, but now I want something."

When he hard that he looked at her and asked, "What do you want?" She said with out smiling so he would take her seriously, "I want my little girl." His face wrinkled up as though she had said something to belittle him, but then he asked, "What little girl?" Lemonie looked at him and said, "The one I'm going to have and I know the next child I will have will be a little girl." Tucktin was feeling like fish out of water but he then he said, "Why do you ask this of me?" At first she was going to tell him just what Pagma told her but then she realized that he would never understand so she said, "Because I do. Now will you give me what I have asked for?" Tucktin didn't know why but he thought that daughters were better off with their mothers then their fathers so he said, "yes, she will be your to mold if the next child you have is a girl." Lemonie smiled a little then she said, "Thank you." And got up from the table and left the room.

Tucktin figured she was just feeling out of place because it had only been a few days since she last gave birth. He thought it would just pass, but 8 months after she had her second child she found out she was with child again. This was different thought; this time she knew it was the child she had been waiting for. When she told Tucktin she was with child he thought it would be another boy, but Lemonie knew different. She knew it was a girl, a girl that would change her life forever. It wasn't that she didn't love her sons she just knew there was nothing she could do that would have any influence on them. She could love them and raise them but their father would have most influence on them.

The night she had her it was a beautiful night. The stars were out and the sky was clear. The midwife's were amazed at the fact that the baby was a little girl. Lemonie had been saying she was going to have a girl and now they were holding a beautiful little girl in their hands. One of midwives went out to get Tucktin but he would not come. They wondered why, but Lemonie knew why; he would not come in because he told her he would not interfere with her raising the baby if it was a girl and it was. When they finally cleaned her off and gave her to Lemonie she knew that Pagma was right. This child was destined for something different, something better then a wife to man who happens to be in the pharaoh's good graces. Then one of midwives asked, "My lady what will you name her?" Lemonie said with out missing a beat, "Anck-su-namun" They all looked at each other and then one of them asked, "What does it mean?" Lemonie did not know but she said all the same, "I don't know, but she will give it a meaning. Yes, she will make it mean something."

Lemonie had this look of pure joy on her face as though the pain of having a child wasn't even there. Joy filled her up as though it was a drug that she could not kick. She wanted to tell Tucktin that they had a beautiful little girl, but then she remembered their conversation. The sadness came over her and she started to come off her high, but then when she looked at Anck-su-namun she started to smile and the sadness she was feeling faded away. Soon Anck-su-namun was all she could think about not even her sons came to her mind. All she could think about was her little girl and how she would raise her. But she always wondered what the future held for her. She wondered what would happen to her, but she knew she would just have to wait and see. So until then she would do her best to do what Pagma told her to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Path Unseen

As the years grew so did Lemonie. She used to do all she could to please her husband, but now she no longer cared what he thought of her. Tucktin's feelings started to change as well. He no longer desired to have her; it even got to the point where they were sleeping in separate rooms. But Lemonie didn't care she had better things to think about then him, and he acted the same way towards her. Strangely, even though they were not husband and wife behind closed doors; to everyone else they looked like they where husband and wife. When Tucktin first started doing this she was so very sad, because how can you pretend to love a man you could care less about? Then one day as she was in the market place she got a strange feeling she was being followed. At first she wanted to see if there was anybody there, but then she remember that she was a market place and there were people every where. So it would be more the difficult to find the person who is following her; if any one is following her.

So she just ignored the feeling she was having and continued with her shopping. She waited for Loca to come back. Lemonie never really liked the market place so she always took Loca with her so she could get in and out as soon as possible. Loca knew the market very well and she could find anything very quickly and Lemonie liked that, but the one thing Lemonie did not like was the feeling she was having. It was strange because every time she came to the market she got this eerie feeling that she was being followed, and no matter what she did she could not shack the feeling. When Loca came back Lemonie smiled and asked, "Did you get everything?" She looked at Lemonie and smiled as said, "Yes, my lady." Then Lemonie said in relief, "Then let's get out of here, because every time I come here I get the strangest feeling." Loca wondered what she meant but she knew it really wasn't her concern so she just said, "Yes, my lady."

As they were walking the feeling she was having started to fade. Then out of the blue she heard a noise so with out even thinking about it she turned around, but she didn't see anyone and neither did Loca. But something told her that some was there. So she took a deep breath and said, "Who goes there? Show yourself I know your there!" After a few moments passed Loca put her hand on Lemonie's shoulder and said, "My Lady, there is no one there." When she got no response she closed her eyes and put her head down as she said, "Your right, Loca there is no one there." Then without any warning they heard a voice say, "Please forgive me, but I had to see you." The minuet Lemonie heard the voice she opened her eyes and when she did what she saw made her step back in total shock. It was her father. She did not know what to say but she knew she had to say something so she uttered, "Father…" Then suddenly all the pain and hurt he had caused her came rushing back like a huge wave and she was powerless to stop it.

Foncu had look of worry and joy on his face. He was happy to see his daughter but he was worried she would not be happy to see him, and as before she put her head down because she couldn't bring herself to look him in the face. Then she said, "So…you have been following me." He didn't say anything at first, but then he said, "I only wanted to see you." "That's no excuse and if you think I'm going to say hi, father I'm so glad to see you you're sadly mistaken. Because I have no father…" She said with anger in her voice, but then he cut her off by saying, "Pagma told me that you might still be angry but I had to see you." When she heard that she raised her head and asked, "Pagma told you? She's been telling you about me?" He no longer wanted to lie to his daughter so he said, "Yes, she has been telling me about you for a while." Lemonie filled with outrage and pain that he had caused that she was having a difficult time hold back to tears that wanted to come. She didn't want him to see her cry so in anger she said, "Here this…Father! And Hear this well! I don't ever want to see you again. Do you understand?" Before he was willing to let her walk away but this time was different he had to say something; even if she didn't want to hear it. He was her father he had to let her know how much he cared.

So he said, "Lemonie I understand how you feel…" She cut him by saying, "No! You don't" She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled up with water and the tears started to fall. Loca could see what was happening so she grab Lemonie's arm and said, "My Lady, are you alright?" Lemonie wanted to cry but she was determined not to let him get the best of her so she took her hand off her mouth and said, "Loca, I'm fine." Then she looked at her father as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she said, "You have don't have the slightest idea on how I feel. I don't want to see you ever again. The next time you come near I will have you thrown in jail you stupid drunk!" Then she walked away and Loca followed. Loca wanted to know who that man was but she assumed he was her father, and he had caused her great pain. Over what she did not know, but sometimes Lemonie would tell her something about her when she was in the mood. So maybe she would tell her what that was all about. When they got home Lemonie went in her bed room and stayed there for the rest of night. She wouldn't even see Anck-su-namun. No one knew what was wrong not even Tucktin, but he really didn't care not even a little bit.

She was filled with all kinds of feelings. She was angry at her father for seeking her out and she was angrier with Pagma for helping him. She didn't even ask her if she wanted him to know where and she was and the rest of it. Right then if Pagma had been there she would have no doubt said something's she really didn't mean. It was strange she expected to feel differently about her father and what he had done, but instead she felt as though he had just told her he had sold her today. Soon the pain of seeing him faded and the tears that were rolling down her face started to dry as they did before. Loca knew that man had must have done something so hurtful to Lemonie to make her not want to see anyone. She knew Lemonie would probably just send her away, but she had to try. When everyone had gone to bed she started to make her way to Lemonie's room. She was careful not to make any noise that would wake anyone, because she wasn't suppose to be doing this and if anyone found out they would probably throw her out on the street. When she got to her room looked behind her to make sure no one was coming then she knocked on the door twice.

As soon as she knocked she heard a voice say, "who is it?" It was Lemonie so she said, "It's me my lady, Loca." Lemonie looked at the door for a moment then she said, "I thought I said I did not wish to be called upon." Loca paused for a moment then she said, "Yes you did my lady, but…I don't know what that man did to you, but you shouldn't have to go through what ever you're going through alone. Sometimes it helps to talk." When Lemonie heard that she put her head down and said, "Come in if you wish." Loca didn't know what she was going to see when she walked in; she just knew she wanted to see Lemonie. When she opened the door and walked in she didn't see anyone, but then she heard a voice say, "I'm in the other room." She took a deep breath then she walked out of the bed room and into the sitting room. Lemonie called it that because she did nothing in there except sit and think.

When Loca got to where she could see her she said, "My lady, if you don't mind me asking, who was that man?" Lemonie raised her head up a little then she turned towards Loca and said, "That man was my father and he sold me to Tucktin." The minuet she heard that she put her head down and said, "My lady, I'm so sorry."

Strangely Lemonie smiled and said, "Its ok Loca, I'm not sorry I was sold. If I hadn't been sold to him I would have never had my little girl." Then she got up and walked over to Loca and when she got to her she put her hands on her shoulders and said, "Loca, life gives you all sorts of things, it gives you good things as well as bad things. The only problem is that you can't choose which things you want. Now, it's late and tomorrow is going to be a most exciting day." Loca didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but the look on Lemonie's face made her think something exciting was going to happen. So she smiled and said, "Yes, my lady." Then she walked away from her and out the door. When she was gone Lemonie wiped the remaining tears from her face and said, "Yes, tomorrow is a very special day indeed." Then she walked out of the room and went to the bed. When she got to the bed she sat down and starred at the wall for few moments then she lay down and cried herself to sleep.

It was funny, because after all that has happened to her. Her father still had the power to make her cry. It was like the pain of him selling her never went away; it just waited in the darkness, waited for the right moment to come up again. When morning came she was awakened by Loca's voice saying, "Good morning my lady." When she saw her she wiped the sleep from her eyes and said as she yond, "Morning…tell me Loca have you seen Tucktin today?" Loca knew to speak of him to her was a good way to get on her bad side so she smiled and said, "No, my lady." Lemonie looked at her for a moment then she said, "Ok." Then she got out of bed and walked over to the window. She stood there for a moment listing to the people going about there day. Then she folded her hands and said, "Loca, I'm going to tell you something that I have not told anyone since…that day.

Anck-su-Namun…my daughter she's not like us; she's different. I was told of her birth before I even became with child. Pagma…a seer told me of her birth; she also told me that she would choose her own way. It wouldn't be chosen for her, she would choose it. I used to think all I had to is love her and be there for her and everything else would just work it self out, but now I know that's not enough. She has to be strong…not just in her heart or her mind, but in her body as well." Loca did not truly understand what she was saying so she asked, "What do you mean my lady?" When she heard that she turned around and unfolded her hands as she said, "Loca I want my daughter to learn how to fight. It is not forbidden for a woman to get learn the trade of combat…in fact the Pharaoh encourages it, but it is a thought that is not smiled upon." "But the Pharaoh encourages it." Loca said with a some what smile on her face.

Then Lemonie walked over to her and said, "Loca you will learn that just because you have to do something doesn't mean you have to like it. See no one has to teach anyone anything if they don't want to unless the Pharaoh orders them to himself. The problem is finding the write person to teach her, and here lies another problem where can I find such a person?" "Are you asking me, my lady?" Loca said When Lemonie heard that she said, "No, I'm telling you to find out and do not let anyone who isn't trust worthy know what you are doing.

Now go." Loca looked at her for a moment then she turned towards the door and walked to and then out the door. When she was gone Lemonie closed her eyes and hope she was doing the write thing. As Loca was walking down the hall one thought came to her mind; how in the world was she going to find some one who would not mind teaching a girl how to fight? When she got to the end of the hall she wasn't looking where she was going and with out warning she bumped right into someone. When she looked to see who it was she ran into she was shocked to see that it was Tucktin and as quickly as she could she bowed down before him and said, "My Lord, please forgive me. I was not looking where I was going." Before she could say anything else he cut her off and said, "Do not trouble yourself with me….it was accident. Was it not?" she said, " Yes it was my lord." Tucktin was in a good mood but he had never taken his anger out of the servants and he wasn't about to start now. So he just said, "In the future look before you walk."

"Yes, my lord." She said with her head down and before she could say anything else he walked away and when she lifted her head he was gone. When she first ran into him her heart started beating faster then normal and when he left she blew really heard and closed her eyes. Then her heart started to slow down. It was weird to her because Tucktin and Lemonie started to separate so did the servants you severed them. Some of the servants were with Lemonie and some of them were with Tucktin, but finding out which was which, was the problem. When no one could be seen she went in to opposite direction Tucktin walked in. She didn't want to run into Tucktin again. She still didn't know how to find the person Lemonie wanted her to find, but then as she was walking by the kitchen it hit her. She didn't know who she could find for Lemonie but she did know someone who did know.

So without any words she ran through the kitchen and down the hall to the first room she saw on the left. When she got to the room she knocked on the door and as soon as she knocked she heard a voice ask, "Who is it?" The voice was a male voice and as soon she heard him she said, "It's me Dango, Loca….I need to talk to you." "Go away it's too early to day is my day off. I do not wish to be disturb…no go away." He said in a stern voice. Loca knew she didn't have a huge window. She had to talk to him now before more of the servants got up. So she said, "Dango, open the door I need your help. The lady Lemonie has given me a task I can not do by myself." A moment went by then the door opened and she saw a tall man standing there. When he saw her he said, "What is the task she has appointed to you?" As soon as she heard that she knew he was going to help her if he could.

She took a deep breath and said, "The lady Lemonie wants me to find a combat teacher who won't mind teaching girls." "Girls you say?" He asked to conform what Loca had just said and she didn't not hesitate in saying, "Yes girl." She wants Anck-su-Namun to learn to fight." Dango stood there in silence for a moment then he said, "finding a fighter is easy finding one who doesn't mind teaching a girl is hard." A frown came to Loca's face as she said, "So you can't do it?" He looked at her and said, "I didn't say I couldn't do it…I said it would be hard to find one, but I can find one. I just need a little time." "how much time?" Loca said as a smiled started to come back to her face. Dango put his head down for a moment then he looked at her again as he said, "Give me to the end of the day. If I have not found one by then you will have your answer." "Ok, thank you." She said with a smile on her face. Then he stepped away from the door and closed it. Loca stood there for a moment then she said softly to herself, "This just might work." Then she walked away.

By this time Lemonie was dressed and ready to start her day. When she was about to put on this necklace she stopped and looked at it. It was small and round and it had the symbol of Ra on it. To most people the necklace was pretty and it meant that she was worshiped Ra but to her it meant something different and it was time for her to pass it on to someone very special. She stared at it for a moment then she looked at the girl behind her and said, "Where is Anck?" She called her Anck was short. When the girl heard her she said, "She is with Bayconna." Lemonie looked at her then she looked at the necklace. Then she said, "Ok, let's go." They both walked out the room and down the hallway. Lemonie was going to Anck's room it wasn't far. When she got to the room she heard her daughter's voice. She was playing with Bayconna. Lemonie stood at the door listening for a moment then she opened the door and walked in.

When Anck saw her she said, "Mother" and ran to Lemonie. When she got to her Lemonie picked her up and gave her a hug. Then she said, "How are you Anck?" Anck smiled and said, "I'm ok and you mother?" Lemonie paused for a moment then she said, "I'm not without hope and now that I have seen you I have more hope then ever before." She wanted to hold her daughter forever but she was going on 6 and she was getting heavier, and her weight was starting to get a little bit out of control. So she put her down then Anck said, "Mother I have something for you." "You do?" Lemonie said with a big small on her face. Anck walked over to the table that was in the middle of the floor and grabbed this piece of paper off the table. Then she ran back to her mother and gave it to her. Lemonie didn't really want to pick her up again so she got down on one knee and took it out of her hand as she said, "Is this for me?" Anck smiled and nodded her head. When Lemonie looked at it she saw that it was just a simple child's drawing. Noting much but she said all the same, "Thank you I love it." When Anck heard that she said, "Then I will make another one for you yesterday."

Lemonie laughed a little bit because she knew she was kidding but she said, "Then I will be expecting it tomorrow." And then she smiled and gave Anck another big hug. When she finally let go of her Anck looked at her mother and asked, "Are we doing anything special today?" Lemonie paused for a moment and then she said, "Yes we are…we are going to the temple of Osiris." As soon as she said that a frown came to Anck's face and then she said, "Mother do we have too?" Lemonie knew she didn't care for the temple but it was important. So she said, "yes you do and I don't care what you father says if you don't know your past you will never have a future. Now are you ready?" Anck rolled her eyes then she said, "No one can be truly ready for this kind of outing mother. It's just not possible." "I'll take that as a yes…now come on." Lemonie said as got up. As they where walking to the front door Anck was thinking of all things she would rather be doing then what they where going to do. Anck never really cared for the temples and part of this was because of Tucktin. Even though her mother told Tucktin to keep his distance he was Anck's father, and if she wanted to see him there was nothing she could do about it.

When they were at the front door she looked behind her to see if anyone was there and there was. It was Dellcu he Tucktin's friend and spy. Everything she did he would go back and tell him so she said, "I'm taking my daughter to the temple of Ra." He didn't say anything he just nodded his head then they walked out the door. Everyday the street was crowed with people going about their day and today was no exception. Lemonie hated walking on the streets this time of day but she had been putting off going to the temple for days. When she woke up today she knew she had to go today or she would never go. One of the things that filled her life with joy besides Anck was the high priest Nyarlathotep. He was so nice and he always asked her if she was dong well. He didn't have too he just did. Every now and then she catches herself wondering if he as other motives that lie behind his kindness, but then he smiles and she knows that he wishes her nothing but long life and happy thoughts. It's strange because every time she sees him she can't help but smile.

She liked Nyarlathotep a lot better then the last high priest; he wasn't very nice and he never really liked talking to people. Once Lemonie thought he only wanted the job of being the high priest because of the freedom that comes with it. The high priest is always in the Pharaohs favor; he can do almost anything and get away with it. As long as the Pharaoh didn't find out about it, but who had the gust's to accuse the pharaohs trusted adviser of any wrong? If there was anyone out there it was a short list…almost non-existent list. So it went until he made a mistake. He had the nerve to tell Ramses what he could not do, and no one tells Ramses what he can and can not do. So without warning he took his sword and killed the high priest. At this time Nyarlathotep was next in line for the job. As the man lay on the floor bleeding Ramses looked around the room then he took a deep breath and said as he pointed his sword at the once alive priest, "I do not need or want cowardly swine in my kingdom. Now take him away him I do not wish to see him or any one like him again."

Then the two Med-jai that were standing at the entrance to the room came and picked up his body then carried him out. When he was gone Ramesis looked at his sword then he looked at the people that were still in the room and said, "Now all of you get out; I wish to be alone. Everyone stood there for a second then they all started to walk out. When Nyarlathotep was about to walk out the Pharaoh said, "Nyarlathotep, wait." Nyarlathotep was stunned that he stopped dead in his tracks. Then he turned around and asked, "You know my name my lord?"

Ramses looked at him for a moment then he said, "Yes, I know your name. Let me guess you thought you were non-existent to me uh?" Nyarlathotep looked around for a moment then he looked back at him and said, "Yes, my lord. It's just I'm not that important so I just thought." When Ramies heard that dropped the sword on the floor and said, "Nyarlathotep, how could I not notice you? You are next in line for high priest are you not?" "Yes I am my lord, but I don't think…" he said in a shameful tone of voice. Then Ramies cut him off and said, "What? Oh let me guess you don't think your ready to handle the position?" "No, that's not it all my lord. Denobo felt that I was not ready to handle this position, but I have always been ready for it.

I never knew why he didn't want to give me a chance to prove my self, but I have always assumed that it was for the best." When Ramies heard that he looked at the entrance doors then he frowned as he said, "Now that I have heard that I really want him dead. It's just too bad that I already killed him. Oh, well… Now Nyarlathotep listen to me you are clearly the best man for the job and besides I have been looking for a new high priest that will take pride in his job and not just use it to do things others can't. Do you know what I speak of?" he wanted to say no, but something told him that Ramies already knew so there was no point in lying. So he said, "Yes, my lord but it is not right of me to speak of them." Ramies looked at him for a second then he said, "Yes…I like you." Nyarlathotep wasn't expecting that so he said, "You do my lord?" "Yes…you're different then the rest of them. You know you place and you stick to it no matter what. There's one thing in this world I know and that is you have to know you place or everything starts going wrong.

Denobo did not know his place and you saw what happened to him." Ramies said with a frown on his face. Nyarlathotep didn't say anything he just nodded his head. Ramies saw that he smiled and said, "Since you know your place and I really like you I am giving you the position of high priest. You are my new high priest…do you except." He didn't know what to say, but he knew he couldn't say no without a really good reason so he said, "Yes, I do my lord. Thank you." Ramies looked at him one more time and said, "You may go." Nyarlathotep always was quick to do what the pharaoh said and this was no different. So he did not waste anytime in getting out of the room and the rest kind of fell into place. Now it has been a year since Lemonie first started coming to the temple. When they were almost to the temple she noticed that Anck was dragging her feet so she stopped and said, "Anck, you know every time we go to the temple you make ever attempt to keep us from getting there. So instead of arguing with you or dragging you there I want you to walk in front of me at all times until I say differently. Do you understand?"

Anck looked at her mother as in to say what? But instead of saying it she just asked, "Mother why do you want me to walk in front of you?" Lemonie didn't waste anytime in answering her. She looked at her and said, "Because you are growing up and it is time for you to know the way to the temple just in case you get lost. Now walk."

She wanted to say something to her mother but something told her that it would be pointless so she just put her head down and started walking in front of her mother. When they got to the temple Anck noticed that her mother had stopped so she stopped walking and turned around and said, "Mother, is there anything wrong?" Lemonie stood there in the street looking at the temple for a few moments then she looked at Anck and said, "No I'm fine. Shall we go in?" Anck looked at her and said, "If we must." Then they walked up to the temple and went inside. As they were walking inside; Anck wondered if she would one day be spending time beyond time in the temple of Osiris.


	5. Chapter 5: Passing

Anck was always amazed on how the temple looked on the inside. It was so huge and there was always somebody praying. At one time or another she wondered if they knew what her father knew. Even though Lemonie didn't like it or even allow it Anck would sneak off to see her father. They would talk for an hour or two, or as long as she could spare without her mother finding out. Tucktin did not believe in the gods and his way of thinking was starting to rub off on Anck-su-namun. This was one of the reasons why Lemonie made the trip to the temple today. Anck stayed close to her mother because there were always men painted in gold from head to toe. When they were almost to the spot where everybody prayed, Anck stopped like she had seen a ghost. "Anck, what's wrong?" Lemonie asked within the softest tone she could, but she didn't say anything she just pointed at the statue so many had prayed too.

When she looked at the statue, Anck was pointing at she did not know why she was acting so strangely. She just knew she was. So she lend down and put her face up to Anck's and said in the softest voice she could, "I don't see what has you so spooked." Then Lemonie remembered how Anck felt about the priest and just like that she knew why Anck hated to come to the temple. She was scared of the priest. She smiled a little as she said, "They are nothing to be frighten of. They're not going to hurt you." Anck remained in the state she was in. Lemonie glanced forward then she looked at Anck and said, "Will it make you feel better if you stay out here until I come back?" Lemonie didn't have to wait long; as soon as she said that Anck nodded her head twice. Lemonie stood up and looked at the back of the temple for a second, then she looked at Anck and said, "Ok, you can stay out here but, don't get into trouble and if anyone asks you're here to learn about Osiris." "Yes, Mother." Anck said with a smile on her face.

Lemonie smiled then she walked away and when Anck could no longer see her she worried her mother would not be coming back. Lemonie was not there to pray, not even a little bit. She was looking for Nyarlahotep, but she did not see him. At first she was just going to give up and come back later when she knew he would be there, but then she remembered that at this time of the day he liked to pray in the garden that was off from the temple. Hardly anyone knew about it because he liked to keep it privet, Lemonie knew where it was too. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her then she headed toward the hallway. It was always kind of dark so next to the walls there were sticks burning so one to find there way. The garden was far it was long before she reached it. When she got to the end of the hall, she turned the corner and that was when she saw a light.

The light wasn't from fire it was the light of sun and right then she knew she was close. The light was coming from a door way on the left. That was only a few feet away. She didn't mind the garden it was nice and peaceful, but she hated walking through these dark hallways. When she got to the door way the light started to get brighter and it kind of blinded her for a moment. Soon her eyes adjusted to the light and she was seeing normally again. When she could see again she saw that she was in the garden and there were plants and flowers everywhere. It was so beautiful; she remembered the first time Nyarlahotep showed her this place she was amazed that such a place existed outside the palace. She walked through the garden for a while then when she came to the middle she saw Nyarlahotep sitting down, he was praying.

She didn't want to disturb him, but she didn't have time to wait until he stopped praying she had to talk to him now. She took a few steps toward him and said, "excuse me my lord" At first she thought he didn't hear her, but then he said, "yes Lemonie." "So you know it's me." She said with a grin on her face. He opened his eyes and looked back at her as she said, "You are the only woman who knows about this place . . . as far as I know." Then he got up and faced her and said, "What has brought you here on this fine day?" She gasps as she said, "I'm no longer lost. I know what I must do; I just don't know if I have the strength to do it." "It is not always easy to do what the gods command of us, but we must do as they command. Because in the end, they always have our destiny's in mind." He said.

Years ago when she and Tucktin first got together she was a faithful follower of the gods, but now after years of living with a man who does not care for such things. She has lost her faith and hearing Nyarlahotep speak of such things made her feel even more lost. My lord I don't' believe in such things . . . anymore." She smiled slightly. "How can I believe in gods that would allow an innocent girl to be passed off to a man who only wants her for her beauty. A man who would never really love her or even make her feel special." Nyarlahotep could see the past was still on her mind. "Tell me of your father, Lemonie." He said. She hadn't talked to her father in years. As for as you knew he was dead. So she said, "I do not know of my father. I saw him once after I was married, but that was a long time ago. Only the gods would know where he dwells now."

He knew then that nothing he would or could ever say to her would make her feel anything for her father. It was time to change the winds so he took a deep breath and said, "What must you do?" She smiled and once again that sadness he often saw in her eyes was gone, and he knew why. It was Anck-su-namun. It was her daughter; the only thing that gave her any sort of joy in her life. "I have decided to take Anck to someone who can teach her the ways of the warrior. So her fate will always be in her hands and not others. In fact I have found one who is willing to teach a girl theses ways. I will not speak of his name so, please to not ask." Nyarlahotep wanted to protest but she had stopped him dead in his tracks. He wanted to say something not because of the way things were, but because he feared for Anck's safety. The way of the warrior was dangerous that's why mostly mean ventured down it.

He said, "Why do you want her to go down this road filled with danger?" Lemonie couldn't bare to look into his eyes any longer. She turned away and said, "Because she needs to be strong. I want her to have a life she chooses; not one that was chosen for her. I don't' want her to end up like me. I'm married to a man I do not desire or love. I have four children and three of them are dead to me as though they don't even exist. She is all I have to give to this world and when I'm gone she will be long in this world. I won't' be around for her Nyarlahotep. I need to know she will be ok. I need to know. Yes the road I am setting her upon is dangerous, but at least she will be prepared for the whatever comes her way. You may not know it Nyarlahotep, but my daughter has a great further. She will experience all the love, joy, and sadness of two life times in one breath. She will give her name a meaning that will echo in the halls of the after life for all time.

This is my daughter and she will never know of the life I know. This vow with my dying breath; this and only this I vow." After hearing that he knew there was nothing more to say. It really wouldn't make a difference. Lemonie's mind was made up and there was nothing he could do about it. So he said the only thing he could, "Lemonie, she will be great and her name will live on when ours have returned to the dust." She couldn't help but smile. The truth was he said it not because he believed her, but because she needed to hear it. As the stars need a night sky to hear it. He knew if she could do it again she would choose a different life. A life of her own, and her only joy came from Anck-su-namun. This was the way gods had planed her life. He was happy for any joy she had. There was so much that was not being said, but this was the way he had come to accept. Lemonie always wondered if he was truly happy with the priest hood.

This was question she would never receive a answer to and she knew it. In an attempt to bow out gracefully with causing any further shame or pain she said, "Thank you, my lord. Anck is waiting for me and we have some other place to be. Time waits for no one, no matter how much you want it to. She turned away from him and left noting giving him a chance to say a good-bye. Now Anck was starting to wonder if her mother would ever come out. For the longest time people were passing her and giving their gifts to gods and as they did her fathers words came back to her mind. He said, "Anck-su-namun the gods are not real. Dumb, and foolish men thought them up to prey on the week and feeble minded. You're smarter then that aren't you?" "Yes father." She replied.

Then suddenly she heard her mothers voice, "Anck . . . Anck." She looked up and there she was standing in front of her. She had those sad eyes again. Lemonie often had a sad look about her, but her eyes told how sad she felt. Anck always wanted to know what was making her so sad, but she would never dare to ask. This was the way of her world. She stood up and said, "yes, mother." Lemonie forced a smile out of herself as she asked, "are you ready to go." Anck resisted the urge to say something smart and out of her place, "yes mother." Fallowing her mother once again they left the temple and started walking further into the city. Anck noticed they were getting closer to the palace. She had never been there, but her father always told her about it. When her mother was not around.

Lemonie tried her very best to keep them apart, but Anck always tried to spend as much time with her father as she could. She did not understand why her mother did this. Anck never understood a lot of things and whenever she asked. Lemonie would just reply saying, "When you are older you will understand." Lemonie made sure Anck was right behind her, for some reason she did not want her to see the place they were going until they were there. Lemonie wanted to get the first look. When they finally stopped, she stepped aside and Anck saw it. The building for beautiful, and plan all at the same time. It had writings all over it. Anck could read a little better now then she did before. She tried to read it out loud, but it just came out sounding all wrong. Lemonie said, "temple of the warrior. Only those who are worthily will come to know the meaning of theses words. (Dai-sungi-pedana-dateno)

Anck looked up said, "what does it mean mother?" "I do not know, but let's find out." She took her mothers hand and they walked into the place. The inside was filled with all sorts of weapons and more writings. They eluded Anck and Lemonie. Then someone said, "you are late." Lemonie turned around as fast as she could and saw a man standing there with his hands folded. Before she could say anything he walked over to Anck and said as he looked into her eyes and her face, "the writing out side means if you want peace prepare for war. You are worthily of the knowledge I have to give." He walked away and said, "Have her here when the sun is high every day except the seventh day without fail." Then he walked away. Anck was in a daze. What had just happened? Her mind thought. She asked, "Mother, what's going on? What do you we do now?" Lemonie replied, "You are here to learn the ways of a warrior, and now we go home.

The whole way home Lemonie was silent. She knew finally what she was doing was right and nothing could convince her other wise. Anck tried several times to get answers out of her mother until finally Lemonie stopped and said, "Anck, now is not the time for questions. Now is the time for silence. Anck knew what this meant. It meant her mother did not feel the need to tell her anything, and she just had to wait until she did. This was the way she was with Anck sometimes. To Anck silence was a punishment. She hated being silent, but her mother willed it so. She had no choice but do as she wished.

This silence continued all the way into dinner that night. The only conversation she had was with her father and brothers. It seemed Lemonie was in a world of her own, and Anck was not allowed to even visit. Sometimes because of this she felt lost and out of place. She felt like her mother did not care for her at all. Anck knew this was untrue, because Lemonie would always come back and show all the love a mother can. Still, the feeling was still present. That night she was put to bed by Loca and she assured her that her mother was not angry with her. Loca told her a story and soon she was off to sleep. What Anck did not know; that her mother knew was to day was last day she was going to be allowed to be a little girl. Tomorrow she would grow up and there was nothing Lemonie could do about it. She wanted her to be strong and choose her own destiny, and this was the only way to do it.

Tomorrow was the future and the future would bring joy, happiness, sadness, pain, shame and a path that remained unseen.


	6. Chapter 6: A Path Revealed

The next Morning Anck arose to the sound of her Mother's voice. This was unusual because her mother never woke her up. Loca was always there to greet her and to help her start her day. She had not seen her mother since she was very small. Lemonie made a point to keep her distance even though she knew she couldn't. It is hard she thought to love someone so much and still know they must be ready for what the future brings. She knew the future in Anck's case would hold much doubt, love, sadness and harsh choices that no one should ever have to make.

She smiled as Anck saw her face and said, "Mother what are you doing here?" "What, I can't wake you sometimes?" The frown faded as quickly as a flash as she said, "No, I'm happy to see you. I am surprised to see you." "Yes, I know; Loca usually wakes you but today is a special day. Today is the first of your life. Now is the time to put away childish things and grow up." "But" "No, buts. I know you do not understand my thinking but trust me my daughter the day will come when all my words and actions will become known to you. Now get up for time is not on our side." Anck looked confused but she knew her mother had nothing but good for her; so she did as she was told.

As soon as she was dressed her mother expected her from head to toe. Making sure she looked like the woman she was meant to be. Her look was that of a little girl who does not want for anything. Lemonie hated the way she looked, because right then and there she knew only bad things would follow. The beautiful little girl in front of her would soon grow up to be a very beautiful woman; and beauty for some is a curse not a gift. Lemonie was not a stranger to the appetites of men, she just hoped to spare her daughter that fate; but looking at her now she knew this would be a task not even she could live up to. Right then she prayed that Anck would be strong enough to face whatever happens in the future.

Soon they were on their way. By now the sun was almost too its high point and Lemonie knew she couldn't be late. So they started to run, "Mother why are we running?" Anck asked "Because we cannot be late. It would not shine well on me for us to be late. Now enough questions and keep up." Anck was trying hard to hold on to her mother's hand and keep up the pace, but her legs weren't strong enough. "Mother, slow down." She cried. At first Lemonie didn't care to, but then she glanced down and saw Anck was still just little girl and unable to keep up with her. She slowed down just a little so she could keep the pace. Soon they reached the place they were at yesterday.

When they did she finally stopped and they both stopped to catch a breath. Lemonie looked up and saw the sun was high now, "tomorrow we have to leave earlier." When they caught their breaths Lemonie led Anck in side. The inside was different from any place she had ever been in. It was clean and there was nothing around; just blank space. One would think no lived there and for a moment she thought they were in the wrong the place until she saw a man step out of the shadows, "You are on time. Then there is hope you yet." "What is this place?" She asked. "This place is for those who wish to learn the ways of a warrior. This is not a path that is easy or even light. This path is for those who wish to hold their destiny in their own hands, and not the gods.

Madam, we live in a time when free thought and ways different from those that surround us is not smiled upon. In some cases not even tolerated. Still you are here, why are you here?" he asked. She took a deep breath and said as she held Anck's hand tighter as though someone was waiting to take her from her, and in a way they were. "My daughter's path will not be an easy one. She must be prepared for what the gods have her to do." The man attention came to Anck and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. He stepped towards her as he said, "Your daughter has a destiny about her. Her path will cross many worlds even death I believe. Madam, you must understand that death is the end. For some it is only the beginning. You may leave now. You may return at dusk. He looked down at Anck-su-Namun and said, "Don't worry your mother will return. You and I have worked to do." Lemonie didn't really want to leave, but she knew it was necessary . At best she would only distract her daughter from what she needed to learn and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So she took a deep breath and lend down as she let go of her hand. She looked her in the face and said, "Now, you must be strong, kind and have an open mind."

The look on her Mothers face puzzled her. Why was she so sad, why was she going to leave her; what did she do wrong. So many thoughts, but they all would be at ease by what her mother was about to say. She took a deep breath and tried her best to hold back the tears as she said, "Anck, the time for childish things is over. Now I am asking you to grow up really fast. This is not what I have wished, but we all have our paths to take. I have mine and now the time has come you to find yours. Listen to me now…you must trust your path more then you trust me; it will never lie and where it leads you is where you are meant to go. So don't be scared and know this I like your heart will always be with you; even if you can't see me. ""What do you mean if I can't see you, I can always see you?" It was clear now that nothing from this point on would be easy. She never imagined it would be this hard to let go.

She didn't say anything more she just stood up and said, "I'll be back at dusk." Then she started to walk out, but when she got to the door way she turned around and said, "take care of her." Then she walked out. Anck felt did not understand and now she was gone. She had left her with this stranger, but she did not cry. She just stared at the doorway long after she was gone. She stood there as though she was waiting for someone to say "Hey, kid don't you know she's never coming back." For some strange reason she knew one day she would leave her and never come back. "Are you going to stand there all day?" She heard the man say. Still she did not turn around or give any response. "Oh, I see you don't expect her to come back. This is true one day she will leave and never come back, but today is not that day."

She still wanted to watch the doorway, but the man went over and gently pulled her away. He sat her down on the floor which was covered in dust. First thing that went through her mind was he needed help. Not even her room is allowed to be so messy, but living in Egypt one can't help but encounter sand and dust. It's everywhere; even in the cracks of the tombs. Still she sat and waited; as she found herself waiting for her mother. "What is your name?" "Anck-su-Namun" She replied. "What a lovely name. Now tell me what are you waiting for." "You speak in riddle." "No little girl I do not. I just asked a question. What are you waiting for?" At first she looked at him as though she had no idea what he was talking about. Then without notice she knew what he was asking. So many things ran through her mind, except a decent lie. Her mother always said; if you cannot lie decently then don't lie at all.

Since she could not cougar a good lie up she was left with the true. She looked him in the face, "I'm waiting for the day when my mother will walk away from me for good." "What makes you think she will do that?" "Cause she will. She doesn't want to but the day is coming I know it is. Everybody leaves….my father said so. He never lies and my mother has her own purpose. What shall I do when that day comes?" Right then the man knew he was right to have Lemonie bring Anck to him. She was different and she did have a destiny about her. She also needed his help more than even she knew. He took a deep breath and said, "Anck-su-Namun, Let me start by telling you that you are right. Your mother will leave you one and not because she wants too. It's because she has too, that's why she brought you here. So you can learn how to be on your own without her.

Now you have two choices you can let this haunt you for the rest of your days, or you can except this is the way it is and there's nothing you can do." "I do not like any of those choices." "Good, then training can begin." She looked at him in a daze, and it was clear his words had confused her. Still he added, "Here you will learn to not only defend yourself, but to seek out the truth for yourself. Before you can do that you must first listen to every word I say carefully. Are you ready to begin?" She nodded her head hesitantly, "Anck, be warned, beware by closing your eyes and seeing what's not there. Now be clam and open your eyes cause in this world lies can be truth and truth can be lies. Fate is a wheel and it will reveal all that you know and all that you feel. Now you must believe me when I tell you this. For all that you want and love you'll pay a price cause nothing is free.

To live or die is the choice you must make." She stared at him for a moment then asked, "If this is so; can I undo what I create?" There's only one way to find out. You must step through the wheel and follow your fate." He saw her eyes filled with thoughts that searched for answers she was not ready to here. "Now all will come to you in time. In time my dear girl only in time." Over the next couple minutes he started to tell her about the art of combat. Soon after that she started to learn the styles until finally she found the style that fit her, but something too was happening. She found a way to harness the anger she felt and to use it. Anck knew she did not like the way things were, but she also knew there wasn't much she could do to change it. She had no choice but to take the lessons she was learning and keep it until she was old enough to do something about them.

When dusk finally came she did not give in notice to the time until she saw Lemonie standing in the doorway. She was expecting Anck-su-Namun to come, to even run to her; but instead she looked at her slightly. Then she went back to her combat position. At first she did not understand what could have happened to make her so cold and focus on whatever the man was teaching her. "Now, you must start and finish in a calm state. Greatest enemy is the anger you feel inside. If your opponent can make you angry, then he or she can make you lose your focus and if that happens then you have already lost. You never give an inch of yourself to your anger, never!" "You are early Madam." He said without looking at Lemonie. "Should I come back later""no, we are done for now. I expect her back here at the same tomorrow do we not?" "Yes, she will be here." "Good" He then glanced up at her as he said, "We are done. Now remember what I said about your stands." Anck took a deep breath and bowed her head and then started to walk towards her mother.

The loss of understanding became known when their eyes met, "is there anything wrong?" she asked, but like a good little girl she gave her mother a hug and said, "I'm glad you came back mother." "Why wouldn't I come back?" she asked with a look of confusing on her face. Anck wanted to say so much to her mother but for some reason she could not find the words. So she just said, "I'm just glad you're here mother. Can we go home now, I'm weary." "A course." Then they walked out the door and started the walk home.

Mean while….

Loca wondered how everything went with Anck-su-Namun as she cleaned the floors. She was startled at the peasants of Tucktin walking by her. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you Loca." Its fine my lord; I'm just catching up on the house work. Since one of help has left." The sound that was news to him he was unaware. "What do you mean?" he asked "My lord you don't know. Well of the women decided to leave. She just left in the dead of night. The lady of the house said not to say anything. I thought she had told you." His first response was to get angry, but with one deep sigh he realized just how bad things had gotten between them. They don't even sleep in the same parts of the house anymore. "Listen Loca, I want you to do something for me." "Yes, My lord what is it." "I want you to tell the lady to come and see me as soon as she comes in. Tell her it is my wish to speak with her." Loca raised her hands and said, "I sew it will be done."

Then just as he walked up he left; soon after she went back to cleaning the floor. She cleaned the floor what seemed forever, but then she heard the Lemonie's voice. When she gazed at the floor and realized it was clean she got up and started to walk towards Lemonie's voice, but she knew she couldn't run up to her. The last time she did that she got on her bad side; to this day she still unclear on why she got so angry with her in the first place. She started walking down the hall and then she saw her. She started to walk pass her and as she did she raised her head slightly as she said, "My lady, the master wishes to speak with you." She stopped, "well I do not wish to speak to him." She started to walk away, but Loca knew she could be allowed to walk away without a fight. Tucktin was very clear that he wanted to see her. She had to think of something, it didn't matter what it was.

She ran up behind her and said, "My lady lord Tucktin wishes your peasants. He requires it for my sake." Her words made her stop dead in her tracks. "What do you mean for your sake?" she asked as she turned and faced her. Facing Loca was not as easy as all that because she had been taught long ago never to look your master in the eye. Usually Lemonie would just dismiss this action as being part of the servant's trait. It was just something you got use too, but this was different she needed to see her eyes. The truth was always in the eyes. "Loca, look at me." "My lady I cannot." "Loca, you will look at me or you will never look at anything again." Lemonie wasn't in the habit of threaten people especially servants but this was different. When it came to Tucktin she needed to know what he knew. Ever since Anck-su-Namun's birth he and she have been at war in a very real way. She had made every attempt to hide things from him, and she always assumed he had done the same; but now he wants to see her for what she did not know.

She had to know what Loca knew. The threat filled Loca with fear because this was a threat that was very real in her mind. It had been down before. Many servants have been known to disappear. Where, no one knew but still there were stories that filled others with fear. She had no choice but to do what she asked of her. With one look Lemonie knew Loca did not know anything important. She feared her and so the last thing she would do is offend her in anyway. "You may go and see to Anck. Make sure she eats; she has had quite a long day." Loca thanked the gods in her soul and walked as fast as she could away from Lemonie and towards Anck-su-Namun.

Lemonie started walking towards Tucktin's room in the hope he wasn't there. Then at least she could say she tried to heed to his call. When she got to his room to her surprise he was there sitting in the chair. When he saw her he said, "I'm glad you could come." "Well you asked for me." He then got up and started to walk towards her, "Lemonie when did things get so bad. I mean I know I bought you from your father, but that was years ago. Why do you contend to fight me still?" His very words filled her with anger and all the memories of the past came flooding back and she said, "Is that what you think. Why am I doing this to you, you have spent the last years making me feel like nothing more than a servant and I am more than that. I am you wife and I wished more than anything that you would treat me as one.

Tell me Tucktin am I your wife or your property. Please tell so I know how I should behave around you." Her words made him see just how bad everything as gotten. He could no longer afford to have the truth unknown. "Lemonie let me explain what led me to you. " She didn't really want to listen but she had no choice. She was his wife but she too was bound to a certain behavior. He continued, "I was a sculptor when we first met. I was so good that I got on the pharaohs good side. So he gave me land and a new title. Everything one could hope for. Still the only thing I wanted was not to be alone. I wanted a wife, someone to care for and someone to care for me.

Then I saw you in the market and I knew you were the one. I also knew you would never come to me of your own free will." "How do you know that?" "It was just a feeling, a feeling that grew the more I watched you. So I went and bought your fathers det. A perfect way to get to know you or at least I thought at time. I got you yes, but everything from that moment on went all wrong. I thought in time with the children and all of this you would love me the way I know I love you." She took deep breath as a look of sadness and finally clarity came to her face, "How can I love a man who keeps me at arm's length. My dearest husband I did not know or even understand your thinking. All this time I thought you just wanted me for my looks and body. I had no idea you wanted me. If only you told me the truth….then maybe things would be different.

Maybe things can still be different." A slight grin came to his face as he said, "Can they?" She stood there in the door way and realized before all of this happened. She remembered seeing him in the market as well. She put herself there and walked into the room and to him. She took his hand as she said, "Hello, my name is lemonie and you are?" He couldn't help but smile because it wasn't too late. They could make a fresh start right now, "I'm Tucktin." "It's nice to meet you." It was clear now that things were about to change for them just like they were going to change for Anck-su-Namun.

Finally she thought now her path is revealed, but what of Anck's path she wondered. Her path was still a haze to her. Lemonie wondered if it would ever become clear would her path ever be revealed…..


End file.
